失忆症
by Ru shao
Summary: 武藏失忆了！心智还变成了六七岁的小孩子？！
1. chapter 1

（1）

"……总之，这段时间她的行为举止都会变得和孩童一样……"

"我还是没搞懂如此强悍的武藏，到底是受到了多严重的伤害才能让她变成这样……"

喵喵看着床上忽闪忽闪着眼睛，满眼好奇但又有些恐慌和拘谨的武藏。

小次郎捏着下颚沉吟，"我记得前些天我们照常去捉皮卡丘，然后照常被打上天……"

"然后照常被穿着熊带走……"喵喵的语气带着几分无奈。

"不对！"小次郎眉心一紧。

"？"喵喵抬眼疑惑的看向他。

"我们是摔到地上后，穿着熊才出现的！"

喵喵一愣，恍然大悟："对哦！"

看了一眼一脸无辜的武藏，"所以武藏她……"

"如果我没记错的话……她是头着的地……"小次郎的声音有些发虚。

"so nan su~！"果然翁认同的点了点头，看来它早就知道了。

一喵一人一果然翁怜悯的看向床上心智已回归到六七岁时候的武藏。

头着地啊，真是可怜见的。

搬完了出院手续，小次郎和喵喵就带着武藏离开了医院。

原本医生还建议他们多住几天留院观察，但喵喵和小次郎商量了一会儿，拒绝了这个提议。

他们相信武藏会挺过这个难关，毕竟她那么坚强那么顽强，更重要的是，他们……没钱了……

武藏一周前的疯狂购物已经用掉了他们大部分的钱，再加上这几天住院、打点滴等等的花费，钱包终于空瘪了。

中午的太阳格外的耀眼，懒洋洋的阳光慵懒的洒下，清早残留的最后一抹凉意也最终被别样的温暖取代。

整个阿罗拉进入了闲暇轻松的午休时刻。

但与周边的闲情逸致不同，小次郎等人则耷拉着头一副垂头丧气的模样。

"唉，这下子又得去打工了……"

"喵喵不想打工啊喵，喵喵想要睡午觉啊喵。"

"so……nan……su……"

"唉！""唉！"

"……唉！"

听到最后传来的带着几分犹豫的叹气声，小次郎和喵喵立刻看向站在他们之间的武藏。

"不是这样的武藏，你应该和我们一起叹气，不能不跟上节奏啊喵！"喵喵不满的挥舞着爪子。

"喵喵。"看到武藏脸上的惶恐和内疚，小次郎制止了他，见喵喵疑惑但又带着责怪的眼神，他叹了口气，"你又忘了，武藏现在是她六七岁的样子。"

喵喵看着武藏比之前明显略大的瞳孔，意识到了这一点，默默的收起指甲，然后低着头，头也不回的就朝前走去。

"喵喵！？"看到他的举动，小次郎惊了一下，下意识的就要追上去。

"我一个人待会儿。"喵喵的脚步停了一停，声音有些压抑的道。

小次郎停下了，看着喵喵不断前行的背影，手不自主的紧了紧。

喵喵……

武藏低了低头。

孩童是敏感的，虽然他们对一些事物不甚理解，但他们能察觉到大人的心情，能察觉到

人的心情，能察觉到人们对他们是喜爱还是讨厌。

武藏醒来就看见一只猫、一个蓝头发的人和一个奇怪的东西，它们虽然不是一个生物，但他们的脸上都带着焦急，甚至在她彻底睁开眼的一刻时，他们都同时松了口气。

这两种神色她很熟悉，因为在她生病的时候，寄养她的那个阿姨就是这种表情，一模一样。

她能感觉到那个人以及那两个奇奇怪怪的东西，对她的感情是真实的，对她是不讨厌的。

也因为这个原因，她才安静的和这些陌生人离开。

但是……她由于刚才擅自的加入他们叹气中，惹那只会说话的猫咪……不高兴了……武藏有些不知所措，心里不安慌张到了极点。

"so nan su？"

就在她担心自己会不会惹他们讨厌时，一个疑惑的声音传入耳边。她低头，像大海一样蓝的如同果冻一样的东西进入眼帘。

如果她没记错的话，它叫果……果然翁？

"so nan su！"果然翁好似听到了她内心的话，站直了身子，敬着礼道。

"噗——"武藏忍不住一笑，好奇怪的姿势。小次郎听到了她的轻笑声，"嗯？"了一声，转眼看向她。

刚好就看到她和果然翁和谐的一幕。注意到武藏嘴角还未消失的笑意，暗暗松了口气，终于笑了呢。

没错，这是武藏心智变小后的第一次展露笑容。

想到武藏醒来后一直显露的拘谨之色，小次郎不由自主的想到，还是现在好一些，那种拘谨的淑女风真的一点都不适合她啊。

武藏感觉到背后传来的视线，扭头向后看去。目光一下子就撞入到了对方湛蓝色的眼睛里。

武藏一惊，身子都不自主的僵硬了。

怎、怎么叫他来着……阿姨之前好像说过，要礼貌用语，见到年长的男性要叫、叫、叫……

她忍不住咬住自己食指指背上的肉，眉头皱的紧紧的。

小次郎看着她死死地咬着自己的手，倒吸一口凉气。她不疼吗。

"先、先生。"细弱蚊声的声音让他一愣。

"小次郎……先、先生……"武藏一字一顿的道，从未使用过的敬语让她觉得很是拗口和难说。

小次郎先生，小次郎、先生，先生、小次郎……

"噗——！"武藏扬起一个笑脸。太好了，连起来了！

"so nan su~"果然翁的声音也带着愉快之意。

嗯？武藏看向它，它怎么……？难不成——！

"什么先生不先生的，叫我小次郎就行。"小次郎挠了挠头，笑道。毕竟从武藏嘴里说出来小次郎先生这一词，他真的挺别扭的。不过他并没有将此话说出来。

"！！！"她、她、她、她竟然不小心说出口了！！

武藏整个人都石化了。妈妈，阿姨，我好像做了个傻到家的事。

"噗、噗哈哈哈哈~"小次郎实在忍不住了，彻底笑了出来。

——欸？武藏回过神来，呆愣愣的看着他大笑，他好像，并没有在意，而且，好像、并没有因此而讨厌我。

湿湿的东西忽的出现在眼底，她低了低头，将眼泪压下，她该不会、在做梦吧……


	2. chapter 2

（2）

"您是说，这两个都是我的Pokémon？！"小武藏一下子从洞穴的草堆中站了起来，看向迷你Q和果然翁的眼神带着难以言喻的欣喜和激动。

不过……她很快意识到了什么，"阿伯蛇……"

听到这话，小次郎的眼神黯淡了一下，但很快恢复以往的模样，"啊，它、它因为受伤了……被你安置在他处休养了……"

小武藏眨了眨眼，"这样啊。"她没有再说话。

"啊，对了！你肚子饿了吧？"

小武藏犹豫了一下，扬起一个灿烂的笑容："还好。"

小次郎无奈，爬上木梯，将手伸向她。

"欸？"小武藏茫然的看着他。

"楼上有储存的食物，这楼梯太陡，我拉着你上楼。"

"……哦、哦！"她起身来到楼梯间，握住他的手，"谢谢。"补充了一句。

感受到手心传来的温度，小次郎微微怔了怔神，他和武藏虽然搭档了数年，但因为他们双方有意无意的疏离，这种举动他们还从鲜少有过。

小武藏踩着楼梯，眼神不自主的向下瞥去，看到她与地面的高度，身体不禁一抖。

走在前面的小次郎突然停下，偏脸，"没事吧？"由于角度的问题，他没有看到小武藏紧咬的嘴唇。

小武藏飞快地摇了摇头，逞强的道："没事。"说着，硬着头皮一步一步的迈上木梯。

不能再给他们添麻烦了啊。

听到对方的回应，小次郎安下心来，考虑到穿着熊的身高，他把基地建的比较高，从而楼梯也就比较的长。

这也是他为什么突然好心要拉小武藏的手上楼梯的原因了。

他本以为小孩子多多少少都有些恐高，毕竟他小时候就曾因这个吃了很多苦头。

来回运动的电梯什么的……想到小时候自己坐电梯的心情，小次郎的脸白了一下。

若是以前的武藏听到他这话，估计早就怼他一波"少爷的娇气"了。

小次郎嘴角不禁上扬了一些。不过……他看了一眼身后的小武藏，眼底藏着他自己都没有发觉的敬意，没想到六七岁时的小武藏竟然就已经比同龄的他以及其他孩子厉害了，该说不愧是武藏吗。

被认为很厉害的小武藏忍着腿软的感觉，哆嗦着腿继续迈上一个梯子。

就在她吓得快要坚持不住的时候，犹如天籁般的话语传入耳边，"到了。"

果然，狭小黑暗的视野瞬间开阔明亮了起来！冰箱、电视、桌子等等应有尽有，甚至还有一些她所没见过的高科技产品，但怪异的是，这些她都有种莫名的熟悉，但这也没有浇灭她的惊喜。

"哇，好棒！！"她情不自禁的道。

"对吧！"小次郎不禁得意起来，"这里的一切可都是我与喵喵一起置办的呢！"

"好厉害！"

"恩……"小次郎走到冰箱前，打开，"我记得这里还有一块马拉萨达的……"

在冰箱里寻找食物的小次郎没有看到，小武藏慢慢的走入基地，环顾着四周的摆设，眼底满满的都是惊叹。

原来，原来长大的自己之前一直都住在这里啊……

"啊！找到了！"埋头于冰箱的小次郎突然道了一声，然后拿出了一个马拉萨达。

"这是什么？"小武藏看着他手中蓬蓬的类似于饼一样的东西，疑惑的道。

"马拉萨达啊，你不知道吗？"小次郎晃了晃手中的马拉萨达，奇怪的问。

小武藏抿了抿嘴，她应该……知道吗。

看到她的小动作，小次郎意识到了自己说错了话。

他怎么忘了……武藏小时候的生活和自己不一样的啊。

莫名的，他想起了刚来阿罗拉的时候，武藏也像现在的小武藏一样满脸疑惑的指着马拉萨达，问他这是什么。

"啊，这是马拉萨达，好像是这里独有的食物，不过我手中的这个凉了，要重新炸一下才能吃。"小次郎神色有些恍惚的道。

"哈？这不是马拉萨达嘛！你没吃过吗？"

"没有。你吃过？"

"当然，小时候经常吃这个，我都快吃腻了！啊，想到儿时，那可真是个快乐的时光啊……"

"hai hai，回神了回神了！ 正好我肚子也饿了，不如就买几个点下饥吧！"

"可是……你不是刚才已经吃过饭了吗。"

"恩？少女在青春期的时候为了发育饭量就会增大，你不知道吗？"

"可你已经……"

"恩？"

"……好吧"

小次郎从回忆里回过神来，他手中的马拉萨达已重新扎好并放入盘子里了。

"给。"他转身把盘子放在小武藏的面前。

"我开动了~"小武藏说完，小心翼翼的去拿马拉萨达。

没有想象中热得烫人，反而温度很是适中。

"我刚才晾了一下，这时候想来也不是很烫了，对吧？"小次郎好像看出了她的疑惑，笑着解释道。

她点了点头，咬了一口——

"好甜！好吃！！"

她眼睛猛地一亮，然后三下五除二的将它吃完了。

看着她飞快的速度，小次郎心里道，看来真的是饿了。

"小次郎。"就在他要问她是否吃饱时，喵喵的声音传来。

他转眼，只见喵喵不知何时回来了，站在楼梯口手里还拎着一个兜

"那是什么？"看到他手中多出来的东西，小次郎问，"你去买东西了？"

喵喵上前，把兜里面的几盒药拿出来，"你忘拿药了。"说着，看了一眼一边的小武藏。

"我还想着那医生怎么连药都不开呢，原来是我忘拿了啊。"

见喵喵脸上没有丝毫的轻松之意，他道，"那医生又说什么了吗？"

喵喵不语，看了小武藏一眼。

小武藏从凳子上站起来，"我去外面逛逛。"说着，转身就朝楼下走去。

等到脚步声彻底的消失，喵喵才开口，"医生说，之前碍于其他病人在那里就没有开口，他说，武藏恐怕与六七岁的小武藏灵魂发生了互转。"

"灵魂互转？"小次郎皱了皱眉，他的确听过灵魂互转的事件，但是，"撞了一下头就灵魂互转是不是太……"

喵喵的眼睛很是严肃，"我听说，如果一个人的愿望很是强烈，甚至强烈到了极点，Pokémon的空间之神就会特例给那人一次机会。"

"你是说，这是武藏的意愿!？"


End file.
